


Лекарство от скуки

by Yozhik



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Лекарство от скуки

Всё, что она делает – это от скуки. Остальные последствия безусловно приятны, но целью быть не могут, и так ведь хватает.  
Шутки ради самым невероятным образом подкинуть богатое приданое девчонке – и с улыбкой смотреть, как деревня и окрестности разом кидаются молиться Тысячеликой Каннон. Скучая в пути, красивыми обещаниями утихомирить демона – и занять потом хоть вечер, читая о благородном деянии Гуань-инь. Явить очередное чудо, любоваться танцами юных мико, отвечать на призывы рыбаков и путников куда охотнее, чем на молитвы святых и монахов. Короче – хоть немножечко жить.  
Канзеон Босацу привыкла делать, что хочет и всегда получать желаемое. Правда, для чего ей являться пока ещё во сне мальчишке с другого континента – она не знает. Ну да, мальчик доказал, что вкус у него есть, пусть даже ума и маловато; ну да, он человек другого бога, и тем интереснее. А ещё хорош собой, наивен до невозможности, хоть и строит из себя мудреца. Милейшее дело – засмущать, очаровать, думает она, может быть, даже сманить поближе, от латинских проклятий к лотосовым сутрам; не то, чтобы ей была важна истина или что там ещё, просто, чтоб был под рукой.  
Хейзель просыпается на рассвете, каждый раз смущённый и даже напуганный, каждый раз не знает, почему; иногда, чего уж точно понять не может, находит на постели то тёмный волос, то нитку шёлка, то сухой лепесток.  
Потом, уже забыв всё, он не поймёт, кто та женщина, что протягивает ему руку – но пойдёт за ней.

Всё, что она делает – это от скуки. Или просто для души – например, учить мальчишку с другого континента просто наблюдать. Показывать ему, что мир не хорош и не плох, а только интересен.  
Тайком любоваться и думать – а может в озеро затащить?


End file.
